


Cat's Out of the Bag

by slaughtersawyers (newmoonmayhem)



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: F/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Phone Sex, Sadism, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoonmayhem/pseuds/slaughtersawyers
Summary: The reader has secretly been taking pleasure in Billy’s depraved phone calls- but things become much  more heated when they’re caught in the act.





	Cat's Out of the Bag

The calls had started out gross and only grown worse, becoming downright disturbing. 

The first one came right after you had gotten out of the shower. Curious about who would be calling at this hour, you hurried to the phone in your bath robe, picking it up. "Hello?" You asked. Only heavy breathing came from the other end of the line. "Hello?" No response. With an exasperated sigh, you rolled your eyes and put the phone down on the receiver. However, within about five minutes, another call came. You assumed it must either be a different caller, or the previous caller calling again to apologize for the ill conceived prank, so you finished pulling on your night gown and walked down the hall to the phone.

"Hello?" You asked again. This time, though, there was a response.

And it was not the response you had been expecting. 

 _"I bet your cunt smells just like fish, you dirty little slut,"_ The voice growled from the other end. 

You hung up.

However, after the initial incident, the calls only continued. Your first instinct was to see if any of your guy friends had decided this would be a funny joke, but each one of them swore up and down their innocence. Telling the caller to stop, or asking where he got your number from, yielded no results. 

However, you never went to the police about it, even as the calls only grew more and more perverse. Between ramblings of a fragmented story about a girl named Agnes, a boy named Billy who you could only presume was your caller, and their parents, he would seem to target you out specifically.  _"I want to bite your nipples. I want to bite them until they just pop right off, you pretty little bitch. I'm going to bite them, and lick them, and fuck your tits so hard your bra fucking hurts!"_

You felt a heat beginning to rise between your legs, and, after a moment of hesitance, you slipped your hand down under the waistband of your jeans to meet your need. 

From there, your interest in your anonymous harasser only grew. You moved from light touches to fully fingering yourself, pumping your fingers in and out of your  _sloppy pretty piggy cunt_ as he'd tell you nasty, nasty things, about what he wanted to do to you, and about what he claimed to have done to other women, interspersed with deranged rambling that when you got into such a heat you didn't even bother trying to make heads or tails of. 

The phone calls had been going on, every day, for about two months now, and you were currently embroiled in one. You were splayed out naked on your bed, fingers rubbing tiny circles over your clit as your other hand gripped the cheap plastic phone for dear life.  _"I want to hit your ass. I want to hit it until you start to get ugly welts all over it and you can't sit fucking still on it. I want to hit your cunt too, your pretty pink cunt, pretty pink cunt... Let me shove my big juicy cock right up in that pussy. Let me do it. Let me just shove my cock right up inside you. Oh yeah, oh yeah."_

And a little moan trembles out from your lips. "O-o-oh..."

Silence.

Then the line went dead. 

"Damn it!" You yelled, slamming the phone back down onto its receiver, left completely unsatisfied. It seemed it was much less fun to harass a willing participant. You flopped your head back against your pillow, frustrated, before rolling over and slowly pulling yourself up out of bed. "I need a shower," You mumbled to yourself as you grabbed your robe and stepped into the bathroom, the feeling of cold tile chilled your feet as you did so. 

As you began to start your shower and stepped under the water, you mused that perhaps it was for the best. Was it really healthy to have become so needy for such obscene phone calls, from a man who you had never even met? You admitted that in all likelihood, it probably wasn't, but goddamn, did he know how to push your buttons. You felt yourself becoming frustrated all over again as you scrubbed yourself with soap. A shower should make you feel clean, but instead, as you rubbed the cleanser over your body, you couldn't help but think about how each part was described by your anonymous caller. By the time you got out, you felt just as filthy as you had when you'd gotten in. 

You dried off, put on your pajamas, and flopped right on into bed. You hoped that maybe you would wake up with a clearer head as you nestled under your blankets.

* * *

You couldn't recall the exact noise that woke you in the middle of the night. Perhaps it was a door slamming, or a dog barking outside, or any number of things, but you woke up. As your eyes opened, you let out a scream.

Someone was standing over your bed.

Your screams seemed to provoke the shadowy figure into acting. He pounced on you, slamming his hand over your mouth with such force it threatened to bruise. With his weight leaning on you, he used his free hand to wrestle your panties off of you, and balled them up. The second his hand moved, it was replaced with the dryness of cotton shoving up against the back of your mouth, your underwear functioning as a make shift gag.

"Now let's see that messy pussy of yours."

It didn't take you more than a second to recognize the voice of your assailant, and for your fear to begin to blend with excitement. You had no idea what this man would do, or how far he's go, yet at the same time you couldn't believe how much you wanted him to hurry up and get started.

His face was soon buried in your cunt. His tongue was rough, erratic, and absolutely amazing. He ate you out with such a sense of urgency. You felt that, if he could, he would probably be shoving his whole face up your hole. You could only make the tiniest of squeaks from behind your panties, but you made them nonetheless, trying to convey how much you fucking wanted this. This was, to any outsider's perspective, absolutely awful, yet you'd never been so excited about anything in your life.

Eventually, he pulled his lips away from your needy, needy cunt to inspect your chest with his mouth. And though he didn't actually bite them off, he did, certainly begin to bite at your nipples. It was hard, painful, more than the playful occasional nips you'd gotten from previous partners. A pained noise emerged from deep in the back of your throat, and he started cackling.

"It hurts, and you're so fucking wet, you fucking like being hurt. Do you want me to hurt you, you cunt? I'll make it fucking hurt!" He yanked at your hair to make you sit up, threatening to pull a chunk out with the amount of force he applied, and slapped you with his other hand right across the face. Your cheek stung, and you imagined it was turning red beneath the thick layer of darkness that engulfed your whole room. 

That darkness functioned like a mask. You heard his voice so many times, and now you knew what he felt like, but you only had the foggiest idea of what your assailant looked like. You could tell from the way his skin and face felt that he certainly wasn't older than thirty-five, and that would be on the older side of your bets, and his body felt relatively in shape, but you couldn't discern him from any other twenty-something year old man on the street if you passed him the very next day.

"I'll make it fucking hurt!" He growled again, slapping you a second time, before dropping your hair, your head landing against the pillow beneath you with a light thud. He slung your legs up over his shoulders and slammed right in. You were pretty sure you felt him hit your cervix on that first entry, and it elicited another soft cry.

"Oh your cunt's going to be so red, and raw, and it's going to hurt. You won't be able to fucking walk tomorrow, baby," He chattered on, pounding you with the same rapid speed that he talked with. Your body bounced under his thrusts, and the bed creaked beneath you. His hands were gripped on your arms, pushing each of them down, guaranteeing that you would stay right there and let him have you. You were glad to allow that; you had never more horny in your entire life than you were with his finger nails digging down into your arms.

You felt yourself building up to climax along with him. You had never felt so sensitive before, and even though you knew he would be climaxing soon, you wished you wouldn't so that perhaps he'd be enticed to go a second or even third round to finish the job. Moments later, you felt your pussy contracting against his dick, and he came deep inside you. 

You were pretty sure that cum was now leaking out of your cunt, but you felt so much going on down there you weren't quite sure. He removed the underwear from your mouth as you panted for breath, and began to clean up your pussy with it, covering them in both your juices and his. Just as you began to breathe normally again, and you thought perhaps you'd get a glimpse of your mystery fuck, he violently stuffed the now cum-soaked panties back into your mouth before jumping off the bed, the sound of foot steps quickly thudding against your floor as you gathered your bearings. After a moment, you slowly pulled the dirty underwear out of your mouth and tossed the pair to the floor beside your bed, and slowly, gently, recovered yourself with your blanket.

Right now, you felt absolutely exhausted, and needed to rest. You figured you could always catch up to him another time, after another fuck. You hoped there would be another, at least.

Those hopes were confirmed the next morning when the ring of a telephone woke you up.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this fic cross-posted to my slasher tumblr, @slaughtersawyers. Also, a shout out to @lookwhatellenwrote on tumblr because if not for this blog I probably wouldn't have watched the movie in the first place.


End file.
